Bump Into You
by Musical Life
Summary: They met through a bump. He offered a ride. She said yes. They started to get closer. Will Romance blossom? A Torrie and Randy story.


"From Boise Idaho, Torrie Wilson!" Torrie's _With A Girl Like That_ theme song blared through the whole arena. Taking her dog and best friend, Chloe onto her hands and heading towards the squared mat. She was having a singles match with Mickie James to decide who would be the number one's contender for the Women's Title.

_"I can't lose to this, I've been working my ass off and I rarely get these kind of matches"_ Torrie thought, setting aside her puppy and facing the former Women's Champion. Mickie, Torrie extender her hand and Mickie gladly took it.

The match took place as the two squared off. Punches responded to each other automatically until Mickie pulled Torrie to the ropes, giving a chance for Torrie to counter with a hard hitting clothesline

"Oh! Nice one by Torrie!" J.R commented, Torrie took Mickie by the hair and threw her into mid air. Mickie falling on the apron hard.

"Torrie's on fire tonight! And I'm not just talking about her looks!"

Mickie wasn't a former Women's Champion for nothing though. Punching the mid section of the blonde bombshell, causing Torrie to stumble away from the brunette. Mickie took her waist and executed a suplex from behind.

_"I can't lose this dammit!"_ Words came into Torrie's mind. She wanted this more than anything, WWE had given her nothing but Bikini Contests which just gained her popularity. She wanted the gold, Hell! That's why it was called wrestling!

Torrie stood up but was taken by a clothesline by Mickie, she stood up again but this time seeing Mickie just in time to execute a matrix.

"I think Torrie's been training with Trish!" King said, Knowing that the matrix was only done by Trish Stratus. Although It was true that Torrie had been training for Trish. Since Torrie and her were practically the longest divas running in the business.

Torrie stood up from her matrix and irish whipped Mickie to the turnbuckle. giving her a chest slap that Trish used to do.

"_I have to finish this!_" She took Mickie to the top of the turnbuckle and did her finishing move. The Spinning DDT. Pinning her 1, 2, 3

"_Oh my god!_" Torrie looked at the crowd with disbelief as everyone of them cheered for her, The Ref took her hand and raised it up. Torrie smiled and got up on the turnbuckles celebrating her win. She was the Number One Contender! She finally got a shot at the Women's title! Raising her hands up in the air, she walked up to the ramp still in outmost disbelief.

Backstage.

"Congrats Tor!" Maria said, hugging the brunette. Maria and her had been friends since the Diva Search. Torrie at first hated Maria because of her very perky attitude at backstage, but grew to love the former diva search contestant.

"I can't believe that I actually did it!" Torrie squeeled, hugging her best friend more then ever. Mickie got to backstage and holding her head in pain.

"Torrie. You should have just done the face buster instead you know" Mickie said, Torrie smiled

"Sorry Alex!" Referring to Alex as her real name, Torrie hugged the brunette.

"Great match though" Mickie said, Torrie nodded. The three walked towards the Women's locker room. Entering the room

"Torrie!" Melina said, hugging her fellow divas. Torrie smiled, she also had been getting along with Melina. Even though Melina had a bad persona on screen. She was practically one of the nicest women she knew off screen.

"I'm getting that title!" Torrie smiled, Melina looked at her and gave her a look

"Are you crazy girl? You do know that you can't beat the fabulous. Melina Perez!" They both laughed, she invited the three of them to sit down to watch WWE with her. Randy Orton entered the ring, he had that trademark smirk of his. Every diva wanted him in backstage. Even though he was a jerk on screen and off.

"Orton is so hot" Mickie murmured, Maria nodded, the four divas eyes were plastered on the tv screen as Randy started complaining about the WWE Championship.

"Yeah. I'd love to do him" Melina said, All four of them giggled. Torrie stared into the eyes of the Legend Killer. She didn't know he had blue eyes. Melina, Maria and Mickie didn't know though that Torrie liked the Legend Killer. They thought she liked John. Which was her guy best friend off screen.

"So Tor, do you think Randy's hot?" Maria asked, smirking. Torrie looked at her like she was crazy or something.

"Orton? He's okay. Nice body, But no persona for me" Torrie answered, They all looked at her with disbelief

"What? No persona? He has got the most persona in the business!" Mickie exclaimed, all of them nodding in agreement except Torrie.

"Oh wait, Girls remember. She's got Mr. WWE Champion!" Melina butted in

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. But I always thought that Torrie and Randy would get together somehow" Maria said, Mickie nodded

"Yeah, Heard he had a big crush on you Tor" Mickie added, Torrie rolled her eyes

"Sorry guys, I'm happily single right now. I don't think some loser Orton would be my type" Although..she was his type. She had to keep the lie going.

"Whatever Torrie! Oh wait. I think I have to go. I have this promo with that new girl Layla tonight. I hate her" Melina exclaimed, all four of them nodding in agreement. Melina left the room leaving Torrie, Mickie and Maria.

"I hate her too" They all said all together. Laughing at thier simultaneous remarks.

Later that night

Torrie was probably one of the last people to leave the building that night. There was this meeting with Vince regarding that she was chosen to be spokesmodel for one of the WWE oriented companies. Which meant. she would get exclusive freebies! She laughed at the thought.

"Hmm...Yeah it looks like I'm the only one here" Torrie looked around. It was scary that she was the only one roaming the arena. Oh goodness, it was reminding her of Grudge Two! She remembered watching it with Trish about three days ago. And she wasn't exactly a fan of horror movies

"Think of happy thoughts Torrie, think of good happy happy thoughts" Torrie told herself, walking faster. not knowing that she bumped into someone

"Ahh!" Torrie exclaimed, thinking it was some ghost that she was thinking.

"Torrie?" She looked up, opening her eyes slowly. not wanting it to be some grudge ghost. But then meeting eyes with Randy Orton.

He was _definitely_ not a ghost.

"I-I'm sorry Randy" Torrie stood up, Randy helped her gather her stuff which fell.

"What are you doing all alone?" Randy asked, arching his eyebrow. Torrie smiled at him.

"I had this spokesmodel thing meeting with Vince. I didn't know it would take _that_ long" Torrie said, gathering her stuff and placing them on her duffel bag.

"Uh...since you're the only one here, Want to ride with me?" Randy asked, Torrie looked at him with disbelief. Randy wanted her to ride with him! Torrie's mind reciprocated these thoughts for a rather long time. Randy noticed that she was taking long to reply. Deciding to break the silence

"Well Uh...I-If you want to?" Randy's voice squeeked in the middle of his sentence. Torrie laughed, and nodded

"Sure Randy" Torrie smiled, Randy nodded. Taking her duffel bag

"May I?"

"Aren't we the gentleman Orton" Torrie laughed, Randy smirked. He smiled at her and they walked out of the arena.

_"This must be my lucky day"_ Randy's thoughts attacked him, he quickly shrugged it off as they headed towards the nearby hotel.

-----**Author's Note**------

Hehe. Guys Review okay:) Love reviews!

Dayspassby


End file.
